


Blow Me Down

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup





	Blow Me Down

Ray felt something poke him in the back, and then Kowalski made a noise that sounded like, "Yargh." Ray took his time to carefully fold the newspaper, before turning to see what Kowalski was up to.

He gaped, for a lot longer than was suave, before finally asking, "what the hell are you doing?"

Kowalski waved his hand around - his hand which was now encased in a plastic pirate hook. "Yargh!" he repeated. "Ahoy, matey! 'Tis a fine day to be a pirate!"

Ray blinked. "What?"

Kowalski lifted the black eyepatch he also wore to glare at Ray. "It's Talk Like A Pirate Day, Vecchio. How do you not know that?"

"Because I'm not a child?"

Kowalski made a face and replaced the patch. "Aye, but you're a rotten landlubber," he growled. He was also wearing a black felt hat decorated with a smiling skull and crossbones. He looked like a kindergartner's version of a pirate.

"Where did you even get that stuff?"

"Frannie loaned it to us." Kowalski waved his hook again. "She's a fine lass." He poked Ray again. "We're taking her scallywags to the zoo today, matey, for pirate day."

Ray groaned. "Christ, I completely forgot. Oh no," he said, when Kowalski produced another felt hat. "I am not dressing up."

"Aye, ya are, ya bilge rat, or it'll be walkin the plank with ye!"

Ray pressed his forehead against the back of the couch. With the one-two punch of Kowalski's enthusiasm and their promise to Frannie's kids, he knew he was already defeated, but he didn't want to give in so easily. He felt Kowalski's hand, the normal one, wrap warm around the back of Ray's neck. Kowalski leaned down, and Ray felt the brush of Kowalski's lips against his head.

"I've got good news for ye, matey. We've got a couple of hours till they're supposed to come over." Ray glanced up, and Kowalski had divested himself of the hook and the hat. Somehow he managed to make the remaining eye patch look sexy. "Wanna shiver me timbers?" 


End file.
